


Will Graham & The Crafty Cat

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Creature!Hannibal, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a riff on the old fairytale "Puss in Boots."  A young man's only inheritance is a cat who through duplicitous means wins his master's fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Graham & The Crafty Cat

“My inheritance is a cat?” said Will. He had come back from the war upon hearing his father was ill, only to see him pass away a few days after he got there. His father didn’t have much and what little he had was sold to pay off his debts and funeral expenses. Even the fishing boat was sold. All that was left for Will was a knapsack, a sword, a fishing pole and an unusually large brindle polydactyl cat named Hannibal, who had six toes on each of his forepaws. Will frowned since his father had acquired the cat while he was away, ostensibly to keep the rats away. But without a home, Will had little use for Hannibal’s mousing skills. Even a dog, he thought, would be more useful, thinking of dogs that could track and hunt large game. 

At least, he thought as the cat rubbed itself against his legs, he is affectionate. So, he put Hannibal in his knapsack and walked away from the house that was no longer his home. 

He fished at a river and managed to get a handful of small fishes for the cat and a trout for himself. Will sighed as he watched his fish cook on a spit over a fire. “I’m so poor, I can’t even take care of a cat. Perhaps, Beverly will take him in.” He said this because not only did his friend have a farm that would serve to keep Hannibal warm and dry while also serving as a source of mice but the only jobs Will was qualified for without a boat or a farm was soldier or adventurer; neither of which made for being a good pet owner. 

“That really won’t be necessary.” 

Will turned to see a tall man with light hair standing near him. “Oh, my God,” he said, jumping to his feet.

The man chuckled. “No, not the one you’re thinking about.”

Will looked at him steadily. “Hannibal?”

He looked pleased. “Oh, very good. How did you know?”

“Your jacket is patterned just like his . . . your fur. Also, you have six fingers on each hand. Also, your eyes are the same color and the pupils are not that of a human. There are two ears on top of your head shaped like a cat.”

“Bravo, very observant. Someone else in your position would be sputtering how it was impossible or running away, leaking piss.”

“I’m not a bumpkin,” snorted Will as he got into a fighting stance. “I have seen a lot of things while I’ve been away. What do you want from me?”

“You are my master and I would like to better your position in the world. This is not purely out of kindness but because my position depends very much on yours. Now, please take your hand off your sword.”

Will still felt uneasy around the cat man but he did so, reluctantly. “What is it that I have to do?”

Hannibal smiled, revealing his fangs. “There is a kingdom named Quan-Ti-Co a short distance away that is plagued by many monsters . . .”

***

King Jack of the kingdom Quan-Ti-Co was surprised to see a very large brindle cat wearing a hat and a pair of boots, at the door of the throne room. At first, he thought the court jester had outfitted it so as to startle him into laughter. However, he was even more surprised when the cat bowed and talked to him. “Your Highness, I have brought a gift from my master, Will Graham, Marquis of Bal-Ti-Mor.”

The King looked vexed until the cat walked towards him and he realized that it held the reins to a kelpie, a large horse-like monster which slowly walked behind the cat as meekly as a child‘s pony. “I’ve been wanting that thing dead for years,” he said. “How did you tame it?”

“A mere cat did not tame this. My master the Marquis merely sends a token of his esteem,” said Hannibal, allowing the man to make a connection between the two unrelated sentences. Hannibal thought of how he acquired it.

***

The truth of the matter was that he had Will sit on a large flat rock near the lake where the creature lived. A beautiful white horse walked out of the water, dripping wet, trying to entice Will to follow and touch it but Will remembered what Hannibal had told him about its evil ways and refused to stir. After several useless attempts at tempting him, the beast ran towards Will, determined to take him down into the lake by force. So focused was it on Will that it did not notice a bridle being thrown over its head until it was too late. Once the bit entered its mouth, it was now under the control of the one who held it. 

“I can’t say that I enjoy just being the bait,” said Will as Hannibal smiled at the kelpie, which now could do nothing but stand still and be harmless since Hannibal held its reins. 

“On the contrary, you performed well. If you had run, it would’ve veered off to chase after you and I wouldn’t have been able to trap it. Under a bridle, kelpies are strong as ten horses and will beat any steed in a race but it must obey its master. However, the second anybody takes it off, it will be as deadly as ever.”

Will found the whole idea of owning a kelpie rather dubious. “As dangerous as it is, who would want it?”

“You’d be surprised.”

***  
From that point on, King Jack regularly received tributes of monsters, either killed or tamed, that had been tormenting the people of his kingdom. They ranged from the giant wild boar that had been terrorizing villages in the west to the siren with red ringlets whose songs ruined men’s lives to a roc, a giant bird that had been preying on girls and had been brought down with ten poisoned arrows. As the cat and his master had done a great deal of good for the kingdom, he felt compelled to give them gifts in return. He sent chests of gold and silver, a horse and bolts of silk and good wool to encourage more of this kind of tribute.

His wife felt less enthusiasm for and more doubt about the arrangement. “I have never heard of a Marquis named Will Graham.”

“Neither have I but I can not argue with these results. I would speak to the devil himself for results like this.”

“And why does he have a talking cat who wears boots?”

“Because he wants to keep his paws clean?”

Bella scowled. “Has he said exactly what he wants?”

“He has not specified anything in particular. I have sent gifts in return but it’s well worth not having to send our own soldiers after the monsters.”

“You have not even seen him. It is only fair that we be introduced to his master.”

Jack nodded. “The next time he comes, I shall ask that either his master comes to court or that we may come to him.”

***

Hannibal changed into his human form once he was inside the cottage he and Will had bought with a small fraction of the money the King had given them. He felt rather tired and not a little irritable. While the King enjoyed receiving the monsters, he seemed to have little grasp about how much time, effort and risk it took to procure or dispatch them. He also did not grasp what a sacrifice it was for Hannibal to forego feasting on the creatures’ flesh. His sour thoughts were interrupted by a rich, tempting smell. “Will?” Hannibal walked to the backyard where he saw Will was turning the spit on which roasted a suckling pig. 

“I couldn’t catch any fish today but I know you love pork so I took a few pieces of gold and splurged on a suckling pig that was just three weeks old and some charcoal for roasting. I also got some tea leaves to throw on the coals to create more flavor. I didn’t know what kind of rub or sauce you wanted with it so I just used salt and pepper. I did get some apples and honey and some wine in case you wanted to make a sauce.”

Hannibal smiled. While Will did not have his level of skills as a chef, suckling pig was a very forgiving dish and Will‘s instincts had been good. “I believe I can make something appropriate.”

“So, how was the King today?”

“He wants to see you.”

“Me? Why?”

“Because he wants to see my master, the Marquis of Bal-Ti-Mor.”

Will was confused for a second then became aghast when he realized what Hannibal had done. “You told him I was a lord? Why?”

“Because I wanted him to view you as an equal, not a servant. Trust me, the last thing you want him to see you as is a servant. I assure you he wouldn’t have given us as much as he has if he did.”

“But if he sees me, he’ll know I’m a fraud!”

“No, he won’t. I’ll show you after dinner.”

***

“Come out, Will!” said Hannibal as he sat on the rug and waited for Will to come out of the bedroom. He had taken the bolts of cloth the King had given him to a capable tailor and had a suit made for him. 

Will finally came out. Hannibal gasped then sighed with pleasure. “You look every inch a prince . . .” Hannibal was not using flattery but expressing his enjoyment of how the tailored cut emphasized Will’s wiry frame and the rich fabric set off his blue eyes. 

Will looked doubtful. “Even if I look it, the second I open my mouth, he’ll know.”

“You give him and royals like him too much credit. Royalty are not particularly perceptive. You present the right appearance and they will believe. Any perceived oddity of your behavior will be chalked up to eccentricity.”

“Only the biggest idiot in the world is not going to notice that I live in a cottage and not a castle.”

“I will take care of that,” said Hannibal.

“You don’t have to,” said Will as he sat next to Hannibal on the plush rug on the floor. 

“It amuses me to. How about some wine?” Hannibal opened the bottle and poured two glasses.

Will took one. “Hannibal . . .”

“Yes, Will?”

“I just want to say . . . Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” 

They drank in companionable silence. 

After they had both finished their glass, Hannibal said, “Will?”

“What?”

“After you become Marquis, will you still hunt monsters?”

Will thought for a while. “Yes, I like to think I‘m doing some good. Besides, I‘m sure that the King would be most unhappy if the stream of monsters coming his way came to a sudden and complete halt.” Will tilted his head and smiled. “I thought you were doing this so you didn’t have to do the monster hunting gig any more.”

“I prefer doing it at my leisure and why not do it in comfort? Another glass?”

“Please.”

***

A few days later, Hannibal dressed up in finery and put on a pair of boots and a hat. He was in his human form. 

“Why are you dressed like that?” said Will. “You usually don’t dress like that when you go to the King’s castle.” 

“I am planning on going to another castle. If things work out like I plan, a carriage will be here by the end of next week to pick you up for transport to your new home.”

“Let me come with you.”

“No, this is something I have to do on my own. But I promise you I will return.” 

With that, Hannibal got on a horse and rode towards a land with herds of calves and pigs and deer, lakes full of fish, and acres of grapes that were as dark on the inside as they were on the outside. 

***

The ogre Chilton looked at the man who had walked into his court. He did not fear him as he felt himself to be a creature of great power and standing. “I am King Chilton.”

“My name is Hannibal.” Hannibal gave him a bow. 

Chilton narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think you’re a mere human.”

“You might be right about that.”

“I think I’ve heard of you.”

“Really?”

“There’s been a rash of creatures being slaughtered. Rumors are that a cat familiar has been hunting with a son of a witch . . .” Chilton narrowed his eyes. “Are you here to challenge me?”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes.” 

The ogre turned himself into a giant rat but Hannibal turned himself into an even larger lion. It was a short fight with Hannibal using his canines to bite through the soft part of Chilton’s neck and shaking him violently until the rat was dead. 

Once his opponent was still, Hannibal unceremoniously dropped the corpse and transformed himself back into human form, blood dripping from his mouth. He turned to one side of the room and said to the servants who had come running to see what was happening, “I have killed your former master and claim all he had in the name of my master. You are to rename these lands Bal-Ti-Mor and acknowledge Will Graham as your Marquis. You must spread word throughout the countryside. Now go!”

To the servants on the other side of the room, he said, “As for you, you are to dispose of this and help me to prepare this castle for his arrival.”

***  
“Your Highness,” said Wintston, one of the servants. “You have received a letter from King Jack of Quan-Ti-Co.”

“Thank you, I will take a look at this in my private chambers. Please go find Hannibal so that I can discuss this with him.” 

Will went to his room, took a letter opener and opened the letter. It was a letter accepting Will’s invitation to come to his castle for a formal dinner and to talk about forming a security treaty between the two lands. It also went on to bring up the possibility of arranging a marriage between Will and his adopted daughter, Miriam. 

Hannibal came in. “I heard that you have received a letter from the King.”

“He accepted our invitation.”

“That’s good.”

“He’s also suggesting that I marry his daughter.”

Hannibal paused, feeling strangely torn upon hearing it. “It would be an advantageous match . . .”

Will put down the letter and said, “I’ll marry her . . . If you don’t want me.”

Hannibal saw that Will was looking at him directly for once with an expression of longing. They leaned towards each other at the same time and kissed. Hannibal pushed Will down on the bed and began licking the line of his jaw, his hands busily undoing all the buttons and ties. 

***  
King Jack received a letter from the Marquis of Bal-Ti-Mor that while he would be very interested in a mutual defense agreement where if either kingdom was attacked, the other kingdom would come to their aid, he had to turn down the idea of an engagement as he was already spoken for. 

The End


End file.
